


Weasley Twins

by shmorgas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All the Endgame feels, All the Wally feels, F/M, Fuck you Grandon, Honestly leave me hear to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a question of whether not Dick and Wally were the Weasley Twins, it was a question of who was whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishscalepanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishscalepanties/gifts).



> Based off of this post here:  
> http://shmorgas.tumblr.com/post/45700693172/350-bruce-and-barry-had-compared-wally-and-dick-to

Barry stood in front of Wally’s memorial with a book held tightly in his hands. The cover was a light yellow-orange and bore the title “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.” He knelt down and placed it on the pedestal.

“I guess you were Fred after all.”

It was a tired argument that he and Bruce had. Which of their protégé was which Weasley? They both agreed that Kid Flash and Robin were Fred and George. But who was which?

“Wally is definitely George. Robin always plans out their pranks and that was always clearly Fred’s job,” Barry argues one day.

“Robin doesn’t prank unless Wally is there. That is a trait that he shares with George,” Bruce calmly replies. A compromise is eventually reached with the use of the names Gred and Feorge. 

When the final book came out, both heroes dutifully read the book both aloud to their young charges or to themselves respectively. So when both households came to a certain scene on page 636 and 637, there was mutiny. 

And it didn’t come from the children.

Bruce stopped reading and locked himself in the Batcave, researching about any way to get J.K. Rowling to change Fred’s fate. Barry threw the book out the window and unashamingly cried with his nephew. But not even all the hacking, bribes, and tantrums in the world could change the fact that Fred Gideon Weasley died in the Battle of Hogwarts. 

The first meeting after the dreaded reading between Batman and the Flash ran a bit like this. 

“What was that bullshit?!” Barry exclaimed. The fact that he was cursing was a strong indicator how much the death affected him. 

“The twins should have stayed together,” Bruce states with a hint of “scaring the shit out of Gotham scum” tone. 

“He died laughing!!! He died with a fucking smile on his face! Rowling just killed me!!” Barry screeched with his hands flailing upwards. 

Bruce said nothing but Barry understood what his friend was trying to say. For a few months, Robin and Wally were subjected to multiple “side-kick play-dates” and lots of affection from their mentors. While the boys were also upset, the men were even more so. It was like one of their beloved died. 

So, fast-forward nine years and Barry can barely breathe or stand. Wally, not even a month earlier, had proved himself Fred Weasley. Wallace Rudolph West ceased to be with a joke and a laugh, all for the safety of the world. The thought forced a shuddering sob and a comforting hand on Barry’s shoulder. Of course Bruce was there, he’s the goddamn Batman. But Flash isn’t afraid to cry, isn’t afraid to show his emotions.

Bruce knows how much it hurts, how much it ruined Artemis and Dick, their Angelina and George. Nothing is ever same, is it?


End file.
